In a World Full of Devils
by Azonic George
Summary: Shared Universe! In a world where Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels exist, Godou will find that they are not the ones he usually see or read. Oh the madness!


**[Reports on Kusanagi Godou, the seventh-god-slaying-king] Compilation of the Greenwich Assembly**

On early March this year, Kusanagi Godou murdered his first god in the island of Sardinia, earning his title as the seventh Campione. After that, his exploits and battles continued and made his name spread far and wide not only in the human world, but also in other worlds.

Furthermore, Kusanagi Godou, whether it's then or now, is without any knowledge of magic or spells.

This might prove the theory of the person who said thus; instead of claiming that the highest presence among the mages are the Campione, it is more correct to say that in the end, mages are mere imitations of the Campione.

So far, it's been confirmed that he had fought different gods and managed to usurp four authorities which are listed below.

[Anihilation Maker] (Creation of the Demonic Beast) is an authority gained from the god, Izanagi, the deity of life and creation. This power has the ability to create any monster that the user can imagine whose power matches those of divine. It can create an army of monsters that can act independently, and is therefore considered as one of the most terrifying authority. Although this ability can create hundreds of monsters, it is not limited to that. This authority can also create two kinds of monster that are considered to be top class divine beasts.

These two types of monsters are called Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky. The Bandersnatch are over 100 meters tall, while the Jabberwocky is two times larger than the Bandersnatch, standing at around 200 meters. It is speculated that the more of these commanded at the same time, the more magical power they consumed.

In battles against gods and god-slayers, enemy tactics cannot be predicted. Hence, in order to have various authorities available at disposal for flexible usage, having two or three of these monsters are the optimum number.

Be warned that even the weakest of divine beasts cannot be underestimated. At most, one divine beast of the lowest class is equivalent in two dozen experienced magi.

[Zenith Tempest] (Bright Heavenly Thunder) the third authority gained from an unnamed god. It has the ability to control the weather and its elemental attributes to their fullest power.

[Sepiroth Graal] (Holy Grail of the Secluded World) the fourth and newest authority gained from an unnamed god. Not much is known about it, except that it can change the concept of power and magic. It is unknown if this power can affect humans, but it is reported that it can add and remove concepts in normal things.

[Sealing Golden Sword] (Blade of Severing) this authority is gained from the warlord of victory, Verethragna. This power allows him to severe a divine power of an enemy god or Campione, this is Kusanagi Godou's first authority and his greatest power.

[Youth] (Divine Protection) this power is also gained from Verethragna. It has the power to grant divine protection, it is unknown if there are restrictions or side effect when using this.

[Ram] (Revival) is the third authority gained from the Persian warlord. It gives the ability to resurrect.

Although all god-slayers are considered disastrous, Kusanagi Godou is recognized as the one that has the most potential to lead the world into ruin.

* * *

Rias Gremory is a second year of Jounan Academy and is ranked as one of the most beautiful girls in school. A prodigy in academics and sports, a kind student, and the leader of Occult Research Club. The best friend of the student council president and a devil.

She is the heiress of the Gremory family that is one of the 72 pillars, and the younger sister of Sirzechs Gremory, one of the new four Demon lords of Underworld.

"I'm glad that you came early, Rias."

Rias turned towards the speaker and met a girl of her age, she has short black hair and sharp cold eyes. She was the student council president, of Jounan Academy, Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri family and the younger sister of Serafall, one of the four new demon lords.

"Ah Sona, calling me here so late at night. I guess it's important?" Rias greeted and asked with a smile.

"Indeed. This is very important." Sona nodded and gestured the red-haired girl to sit on the sofa.

"So what's this about?" Rias asked. "Is it that important to even require the presence of the other devils?" She asked, as she looked at the other people, including at her own peerage.

Aside from Rias, there were three other people that came along with her. They were Yuuto Kiba, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou. Each of them are devils that are serving under her, they were also a part of her peerage.

Aside from them, Sona's peerage were also present at the room.

"I'll be direct." Sona said as she grabbed a folder and placed it in the table in front of Rias and her peerage. "It's about the seventh god-slayer."

Rias' along with her servants eyes widened after hearing what Sona said. Although they are devils, they still knew about the chosen humans that are called god-slayers. They are powerful beings that managed to kill a god and usurp a part of their powers. Even for devils such as them, they are existence beyond their power.

"Let me guess, the seventh god-slayer is a student of this school." Rias stated with a dry tone. Although she respects and fears god-slayers, she hated one, and that person was none other than the Balkan's Devil who murders true devils just for his own entertainment.

Although she was not the only one who hated the old man, even the Heavens and Grigori despised him.

"Indeed." Sona replied.

Rias sighed and opened the folder, only for her eyes to widen at the contents. "He, he really became a god-slayer?!" She yelled.

Curious to what their master saw, Yuuto, Akeno, and Koneko also peeked at the folder and saw the name and picture of the newest god-slaying-king. Upon seeing it, they also expressed their shock, much like their master.

"I, I thought that he was just an oblivious lady-killer. To think that he managed to defeat a god really surprises me, not to mention that it was Verethragna, a god whose level is on the same as Zeus and Indra." Rias muttered, still staring at the picture of the black haired student.

"Yes I was also surprised when I heard it." Sona nodded to herself. "But now, even as devils we need to show our respect to him. Currently, he's no longer a human, but a devil whose power is at the top."

Just like humans, devils and fallen angels that are in the human world cannot hope to match a god-slayer. Some of them serves under them, and it has became a tradition ever since the earliest of time.

"Furthermore, he has already murdered four heretic gods." Sona added.

"Four?! Wait a minute! He became a god-slayer during summer break, how in the world did he manage to encounter four during that short time?!"

"Who knows?" Sona shrugged. "Reports from the Witenagemot and our own organization had already confirmed his authorities."

Rias once again looked at the folder's contents and read the information regarding the seventh devil-king's power. After a few minutes, she released sigh and dropped the folder into the table.

"Six overall. Three of them are combat related. Two are anti-army. One is a curse, and the last ones sound really scary. The power to resurrect..."

Sona nodded. "I think that he is Japan's very first god-slayer. There's no doubt that the History Compilation Committee will offer their loyalty to him."

"Well, if devils can have a god-slayer then we'll also do the same, right?"

Although Rias stated it, it has been a common knowledge that only humans can become god-slayers. From the beginning, only humans can kill gods and there has not been one devil, angel, or fallen angel that has killed a god.

Although once, there has been a god-slayer that decided to become a devil. Not that he wasn't already, but he decided to live in the Underworld and become a leader. Unfortunately, two centuries after he started, he died in the hands of a heretic god.

Since then, no god-slayer had replaced him.

"It's because humans were the ones who created myths." Sona said. "Even if devils create their own myths, it won't work. Heretic gods are the result of human imaginations, humans are the ones who created them, so in the end, humans are the only ones who could kill them."

Rias sighed, Sona was correct. As long as humans exist, heretic gods will appear, and the more heretic gods, the more dangerous it will be for angels, devils and fallen angels.

It happened in multiple occasions, in where heretic gods symbolizing holy has attacked underworld and killed so many devils, almost wiping them out. The same happened in the angels' side and their fallen kin.

Heretic gods are selfish and, therefore won't side with any of the four races. They only appear to destroy and fight, and the only ones who could vanquish them are god-slayers. They are the last form of salvation for them, should they want their species to continue.

"God of the bible is dead, the only one aside from humans that can vanquish heretics are gone. Thus, only god-slayers can fight them." Rias muttered with a sigh. "But, I understand. I'll be sure to greet him. Even if he's not aware of magic most of his life, he can immediately discern our nature. It would be bad if he ended up killing us just because that we're devils."

Sona nodded. "As far as I know, Kusanagi-kun is a reasonable person. He won't do anything that involves killing on sight if we're not heretic gods. Unless becoming a god-slayer changed him, which I doubt."

"You seem to know him." Rias stated.

Sona nodded once again. "Yes. In fact, he had helped the student council when he was still on middle school. He knows me and the other devils in student council. Even before becoming a god-slayer, he can already tell that we're different, but he just didn't put his mind into it since he's unaware of magic."

"Not surprised. Since they are already transcendent even before becoming a god-slayer." Rias said.

* * *

Kusanagi Godou left his house earlier than usual.

He originally had a habit of getting up early for a run, but this was not the reason he had to move his schedule earlier. In fact, he could have just changed his morning run to the evenings.

It was nearing the end of June, and plum rain had continued every day in the monsoon season for at least half a month. It has been two weeks ever since the first semester started and it has been a routine for Godou to leave his home early ever since the third day of school.

Upon his way, Godou met his younger sister who was about to return home from her early jog.

"Good morning, brother. You're quite early again today... Are you going to that person on the way again?"

A voice that should have been very cute to listen to, but currently had a strange threatening tone.

Godou looked at the source of the voice and found his sister, wearing sweaty clothes, sneering at him.

"Every single morning, meeting the blonde lover at some place and then going to school together. I am surprised at brother's earnest diligence."

"Ah... please don't misunderstand; Erica is not my lover or anything like that."

To her older brother's denial, the sister snorted with a smile and ignored it.

"Aya, really? Then why did she transferred in school while declaring that she's your fiancée?"

Godou scratched the back of his head, thinking for an excuse. This is all that woman's fault! He blamed.

It all started at the second day of school, when Erica decided to arrive in Japan and to study abroad.

She got into year 1 class 5 which was his class. During homeroom on the second day, she had suddenly made an announcement.

"I want to say this first. I, Erica Blandelli, am Kusanagi Godou's fiancée! I came here just to be with him, so please, all of you don't bother our lovey-dovey time."

Ever since that, she required him to wake her up every morning, eat with her, and go to school with her. He flatly refused her, until Erica said that she will spread rumors about him neglecting her (which will anger the boys even more) and will ask for the help of her fellow women.

Faced with that kind of threat, Godou had no choice but to obey.

"I understand, brother." Shizuka said with a smile, Godou, for a moment, thought that she figured his problem. "You went in a foreign land last summer without saying it to me and tricked that woman. And after some days of sweet talking and a night of debauchery, she became in love with you, is it not because of that?" She explained with a sweet smile.

It's not like that! Godou refuted her words immediately.

"Then go explain! Why did she declare herself as your fiancée, and what did you do in Italy this summer!"

In this time, Godou cursed all of the gods.

* * *

Erica's new residence was a luxury apartment on Hongou Street, roughly five minutes of walking distance away. They lived on the tenth floor of a twelve-story 2LDK.

As usual, Godou called using the intercom at the entrance. Although he has his own keys, he prefers to be received rather than entering a girl's house by his own volition.

"Yes, may I know who is it?"

"Good morning, Anna-san, it's me, Kusanagi."

"Ah, Godou-sama, thanks for your efforts every day, please enter."

The high pitched voice - bright, clear and outgoing -clearly conveyed the cheerfulness of the speaker through the intercom.

Passing through the door, Godou took the elevator up to the destination floor. To Godou, who had always lived in a simple detached house, it felt a little uncomfortable each time he entered and exited the luxury apartment that was protected by a security system of automated locks.

"Good morning, do please come in."

The one who came to receive him was Arianna Hayama Arialdi.

The apprentice mage at the [Copper Black Cross] magic association, as well as the assistant and personal caregiver (basically the maid) of the Templar Knight Erica Blandelli -the one who held the title Great Knight.

She was the servant in charge of all domestic chores in this apartment.

"Doesn't today's great weather make one so happy? Lately, due to the cloudy or rainy days, I have been feeling troubled by the laundry not drying." Arianna gave a refreshing smile as she welcomed Godou inside.

A face that seemed younger than her nineteen years of age, and gave an impression of great cleverness and competence... However, the truth was much more unfortunate, for she is a classic case where "one cannot be judged by appearances."

"So Anna-san, has that fellow Erica woken up today?"

Godou hastily asked as he was brought to the living room. Though he already knew Erica had no ability to get up by herself, Godou still tried to harbor some hope.

"Probably, I heard some noises just now from the direction of the bedroom. Ah, if you wish, would you like a Cappucino while you are waiting?" Anna asked with a smile as cute as a lily.

"Nah, we're gonna have breakfast anyway." Godou kindly replied with a smile.

Arianna nodded. "Then please wait for a bit. I'll try to wake up Erica-sama." She said as she left the living room.

...But she came back immediately.

"Sorry, Godou-sama. Erica-sama only woke for a moment to say she had 'no mood to get up from bed without the kiss of the prince, and that Godou should have been brought here earlier...' "

Arianna seemed pitiful as she reported that Erica had gone back to sleep.

Godou furrowed his brow.

Of course, he never expected that girl to get up so simply. Even if he offered a morning call service from his home, that fellow would have simply hung up the phone on him.

Was there really no other way but to enter the room and wake her up? Is there no other way to avoid _that_ every day that he comes here?

"That fellow always creates a chore for others in the morning -"

Godou complained as he left the living room and intruded into Erica's bedroom.

He opened the door and met the view of the mistress of the home who was peacefully sleeping away with light breathing noises, wrapped in the blanket on the bed.

"You really went back to sleep, didn't you..."

Scattered all over the floor beneath the bed were the clothes probably taken off last night. A t-shirt and shorts, as well as a few scraps of water-co loured cloth - one piece, two pieces.

What is this combination of cloth?

Godou cannot imagine anything good out of it, and tells himself to stop paying attention to it as he neared the bed.

"Hey, Erica, you're going to be late if you don't get up. This is no good." Godou shook the girl's body, trying to wake her.

Martial artists in certain swordsmen novels often possess the ability to wake up when approached in their sleep, but clearly this mage and genius swords woman is devoid of this skill. She probably would explain it as "presumably because there was no change in killing intent."

"Ah, Godou, you're early as usual. Good morning~" In her half-sleep state, Erica greeted while smiling faintly. A different smile from the usual devil's smile, it was a true innocent smile, perhaps it was because she just got up from bed, the crafty witch had become a little honest.

Facing this rare beautiful view, Godou also allowed himself to smiled. "Good morning, now get up already."

Still closing her eyes, Erica shook her head like a child. "No way. Do _that_ first. I won't get up unless you do _that_."

Completely different from her usual self, Erica said. This woman's really different when it's early in the morning. Godou thought.

"Come on, you're not a child anymore. Don't bring trouble to others just because of your selfish reasons."

"Hmph. I may be selfish but it's Godou's fault in the first place. I just want to reaffirm our love and feel your warmth, even if it's selfish, I have a reason to do it. While you only think about doing it the easy way, ignoring that everything can go well should you agree with my request. Instead, you will be stubborn and cause an even greater trouble for others just because you don't want to sacrifice."

Even in her sleepy state Erica argued. It was one of the basics and the pinnacle in the art of negotiations. Although she was no morning person, she was still able to verbally subdue him immediately after getting up. Erica's wits were just that impressive.

Thinking that, Godou frowned.

"B-but, it's inappropriate!"

Godou tried to reason but Erica cut him.

"Inappropriate? You're saying that our love is Inappropriate? The time when I offered myself to you and you accepted me with your resolve, that's worthless for you? If so, then I may have made a mistake. Kusanagi Godou, you're a worthless man!"

"Wai, wait! I didn't said that! Don't make rubbish!"

"Then why? We've already done it a lot of times, why are you still wary of me? Godou, you've already said that you need me, but why are you always pushing me away? Is my love for you not enough? Do you not care about my feelings?"

Erica continued to say such things while Godou was trying his best to look calm. This Erica was way too dangerous that her normal self! He told himself as he remained frozen in the spot.

Furthermore, Erica got up and leaned over Godou. At the same time, the blanket began to slide off the clearly unclothed upper torso, and her bountiful cleavage was revealed from below. Since the temperature was different in Japan, Erica had developed a habit of sleeping with clothes barely intact.

But that was not the problem. The Erica right now was not wearing anything!

Godou frantically closed his eyes and averted his face from her, his heart pounding fast.

"Even after what I said, you still continue with your stubbornness, Godou." Erica muttered with a weak voice. "Is that what you really feel? Do you really hate me that much? Even though I'm only asking you to show your love for me, am I someone of no importance to you?"

Not noticing how stressed he is, Erica continued to say things with a sad tone.

Damn it! Stop torturing me!

"Godou... even though you're like that, I will continue to stay on your side. After all, I've decided to follow you even if you don't want me. All I ask is that you allow me to stay by your side... Godou, my love for you won't fade that easily."

There were many stressful days ever since Erica transferred in his school, and his empty stomach influencing, Godou was almost reaching the limits of his patience.

"Ho... Hohohohoho... S-Speaking of you, ever since transferring in my school, have caused a lot of troubles for me." Godou spoke with a strained voice.

"Godou...?"

Ignoring Erica's concern, Godou broke into laughter.

If anything, it was a state of mania very similar to how one felt after staying up all night. Realizing he could not endure any longer, Godou suddenly changed in attitude and allowed his emotions to explode.

"Kyaa!?"

Without any words, Godou gripped Erica's shoulder and pulled her close to him, pushing his lips into hers with force.

"—Mmm!?"

Surprised by Godou's forcefulness, Erica let loose a light moan.

Godou didn't stopped and pushed her down in the bed, sprawling on top of her and savoring her lips wildly. If anyone saw them in this position, there's no doubt that they will misunderstood the situation.

Although surprised, Erica did not resist and hugged him, wrapping her legs on his waist. Godou paid it no heed and licked her lips before inserting his tongue inside, Erica received it with passion and continued to entangle her tongue with his.

Running out of breath, the two released their lips for an instant.

During this moment, Godou and Erica swiftly recovered their breath and began kissing again.

This time, both sides were full of vigor and ended up clashing their teeth together.

Invited by Erica, Godou immediately started kissing again. Erica used her own tongue to search for Godou's tongue, boldly entangling it and feeling about.

Rather than displaying delicate technique, this kiss was performed with daring passion and impulse.

Unknown to them, a certain maid was watching through the slightly opened door with with a red face, biting her handkerchief from the intense show of passion.

* * *

"Hohoho, injecting some freshness like that is not bad once in a while, Godou."

After taking a fulfilling breakfast in her home, Godou and Erica walked together in their way to school. Erica was affectionately clinging in his arm while Godou was walking with a grim expression in his face.

Of course, they attracted attention wherever they go.

"I-is that so? Whatever, if you didn't mind, it's fine." Godou spoke as he suppressed his anxiety.

The way he lost control earlier, he didn't know how it happened, but he swore that he should restrain himself to never allow such a thing to happen for the second time.

"Hey Godou, since you've already done _that_, I have this request..." Erica whispered.

"No..." Was the immediate reply from Godou.

"Refusing so fast! Don't worry, it's nothing like earlier. I just want you to say those three words. That won't be a problem right?" In a cute yet seductive voice, Erica asked.

"...Urk."

"Seriously! You already went that far just earlier, yet you're completely useless now. Come on Godou, just say it!"

"Fine... I, I... love... I love you." After hesitating for a few seconds, Godou said the last part without any strain on his voice.

Erica smiled brightly at him, her face showing the color of red. "I'm really happy you know?" She drew her face near him, and gave a quick kiss on his lips.

"Godou, I, absolutely, really really love you!" Erica Blandelli declared with a beautiful smile.

After he saw that, Godou's regret immediately vanished. Maybe, just maybe, this day will be normal for him.

Wrong.

It was after school when Godou encountered the red haired woman from the second year of his school.

"Greetings, Kusanagi Godou. My name is Rias Gremory–"

Somehow, Godou feel that his day will be a lot weirder.

"–and I'm a devil."

A pair of black bat-like wings appeared on her back.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, how do you like this multi-verse of DxD and Campione? I know that this requires much explaining, but I'm gonna go through with it, since the idea of making this story is very tempting. But I will say this now, this story will require a lot of time to develop, so don't complain if I update this more later than my other two Campione! stories.

Basically, the God of the Bible is the only one fighting heretic gods that were assaulting each of the three factions, but now that he died, the job is left to the Campiones. The Great War did not happen and all are living separately and peacefully until heretic gods started to attack them.

Heretic God were created because of human myths, thus only humans can kill them and usurp their powers. It is basically **impossible **for angels, devils and fallen angels to defeat one, no matter how powerful they are.

Since the Black Prince gained his first authority from a fallen angel, Ramiel, there will be conflict among leader class like Azazel, Shemhaza, Barakiel. Thus, Ive decided to make to separate person. The one, coming from their counterparts in myths, while the others are alive and **does not** have the same power as their myth counter part. Does this make any sense?

So, even though 'Lucifer' existed in the world of the devils, it is different in the 'Lucifer' that came from the myths. They may even be different because humans only imagine the mythLucifer.

Then, there are Sacred Gears her but **No **Longinus exists. Although Ddraig and Albion are heretic gods in this story. I'm still deciding whether Vali and Issei would make their appearance here. The Sacred Gear in this story is possessed by a few rare humans, including the Dragon King Vritra who's a dragon king.

Sirzechs is powerful, no mage can defeat him and his ultimate technique. But I will make him unable to face god-slayers, in the end he's only as powerful as a demigod like Ama no Murakumo. I also removed the title of the Yondai Maou, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Leviathan. For the reason that many devils hated those names for when they manifested in some time, they refused to help their kin and was considered traitors.

Heretic gods are selfish and only desire to fight. They will not help their kins, for example, Lucifer ignored his fellow devil and assaulted Heaven where he slaughtered a mass of angels, the same happened for fallen angels and devils, although it was done by a different deity.

Then there are the problems about devils living in the human world. Although the lived in piece in the past, it can't be helped if some misunderstandings were made, blaming each others side so, currently, the three factions still hated each other like in the beginning of the DXD novel.

Then there's the authority that Godou gained. I'm taking some suggestions for Zenith Tempest and Sepiroth Graal, the former can come from a god of nature while the latter is kinda complicated... is there a god of physics? A god of reality of something? A god of intelligence? Anyway, you get the point.

As you noticed, this Godou is a lot more manly. I plan it as such, I'm gonna make him a badass!

So, if you have any questions or have to point out something, post it in your review (If you're gonna leave one!) and I'll try to shoot this paper into the trash bin... I mean answer and fix them.

Whoa, this is the longest AN I've ever written! Anyway, DEATH TO SPARKLY VAMPIRES!


End file.
